Generally, people may need to carry bank notes with themselves when going out. However, while carrying bank notes, people always need to pay much attention to preventing the bank notes from being lost. Regularly, for easy carry, people may use a handbag, purse, wallet, or paper or cloth bag to contain the bank notes. However, using conventional wrappers or containers for carrying bank notes may cause some inconveniences and disadvantages. For instance, carrying a handbag may easily make the hand ache. If a purse or wallet is placed inside the clothes, it may protrude the pocket, making the user feel heavy, uncomfortable and inconvenient. In order to get rid of the shortcomings above described, many people may simply carry the bank notes in the pocket without using the wrappings of paper or cloth bag or any other packing material. However, by means of any conventional means to carry personal bank notes it may either add troubles to the owner of the bank notes or the bank notes may be easily lost.
After long time of experimentation, a novel design of burglarproof device for carryihng personal bank notes is thus created, which comprises a rope and a rectangular plate. Said rectangular plate is formed with one hole at each ends for said rope to insert therethrough and revolve therearound. This invention is to prevent the inconveniences and troubles aforesaid, permitting the bank notes to be always kept with the body safely.